The present invention further relates to a data carrier with a computer program stored on the data carrier for programming such a support facility, so that the support facility implements an operating method of the type mentioned above when the computer program is called. Furthermore the present invention relates to a corresponding support facility and a medical engineering system with such a support facility.
Medical engineering systems are generally known. Examples of systems of this type are computer tomographs, ultrasound tomographs, magnetic resonance tomographs, angiography systems etc. In particular, the above-mentioned complex medical engineering systems are often equipped with so many functions and options that a very extensive operating user interface and a very extensive functionality are thus available. The implementation of less frequently required examination sequences is thus only possible in practice using a user handbook.
Naturally, the user of the medical engineering system is in principle able to acquire the corresponding knowledge and subsequently, with or without the user handbook, implement the rather infrequently used examination sequence. In practice, the user often shies away from the outlay in cost and time related to reading up and familiarizing him/herself with said examination sequence. The medical engineering system is consequentially only used to a limited extent. A part of its potential is lost, as it were, even before it starts.
A basically identical problem arises during inspection, maintenance and repair work, if work other than routine tasks is to be carried out. In this case, it is however imperative that the maintenance personnel familiarize themselves with the handbook and/or with the service instructions.
The prior art attempts to avoid the problem outlined above by replacing and supplementing the printed operating instructions and/or user handbooks etc. by digital operating instructions and user handbooks. These electronic documents can then be viewed using a computer, for instance by means of a web browser. In this case, the computer can be a component of the medical engineering system.
However in a large number of cases, this suggestion also only results in unsatisfactory results, since the familiarization must be carried out by those who require the corresponding knowledge. The time and cost expenditure involved in reading up and familiarizing oneself thus remains unchanged. Only the medium, by means of which the information required for familiarization is made available, has been changed.
In recent times simulation systems have also become known, by means of which it is possible to familiarize oneself with the medical engineering system and its functionalities. The familiarization here also requires enormous cost and time outlay. Furthermore, in this case, the person who wishes to acquire the required knowledge is restricted in his/her local maneuverability, since the required knowledge is only made available to him/her at a computer output unit (a screen or the like).
If the person, for whatever reason, wishes to carry out tasks at a location at or with the medical engineering system, from which the computer output unit is not visible, the above-mentioned simulation systems are also unsuitable and are not accepted in practice.
There is thus the need for a solution which allows a person to use the complete potential of a medical engineering system, if, on the one hand they are not familiar with all the functionalities of the medical engineering system and on the other hand it is not known where the user will be located at the medical engineering system.